Midnight Sun
by DarkFlame Alchemist
Summary: She hated her disease… he hated being the chosen… yet they continued to deal with their fates… When they meet, they find happiness that they thought they would never find… with each other. ZelosxOC. Pre-game
1. The Fragile girl

**Chapter 1: The Fragile girl**

**Hey everyone! This is my first TOS fanfic story =) I currently am writing another story, except it's a Kaze no Stigma fanfic so if you're interested in that go check it out! Btw, this is the REVISED chapter!**

**After watching the movie, Taiyou no Uta (also known as Song to the Sun or Midnight Sun), I was inspired to write this story and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Dark-Flame Alchemist does not own Tales of Symphonia, only her OC, Karai.**

**Date posted: 04/21/11**

**Date re-posted: 05/13/11**

* * *

><p><em>In the hidden village of Mizuho, a small black-haired girl was looking out the window of her home. The window was covered by a clear protective screening from her seat. The young girl was humming a tune as she watched other kids her age having fun playing outside. <em>

_A woman who was an older version of the small girl went into the room, "Karai, that's a nice tune. Where did you hear it?"_

_Karai smiled, "I made it up myself after being so bored."_

_Her mother, Hikari, was surprised, "Really? Does it come with words?"_

_The girl shook her head, "No. Maybe one day I will add some. It's only something to pass the time, anyway. What I really want to do is be a ninja like you and daddy one day," she beamed._

"_That's wonderful sweetie. You will definitely be a great ninja one day, especially with your determination and fast-learning skills," Karai's mother encouraged._

_The small girl nodded with satisfaction before going back to being bored again, "Mommy, I want to go outside." The woman placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder with a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry Karai, you just can't. Mommy and daddy want you to stay safe inside the house."_

"_This isn't fair! Why can't I be like Sheena and the other kids? Why aren't I normal?" she whined._

_Karai's mother sat down behind her upset daughter and hugged her from behind to comfort her, "I know baby. It's not your fault. You're just very fragile and your father and I need to do whatever we can to ensure your safety. We'll be sad if something terrible happens to you, even your cousin Sheena will be upset. You know that right?" she asked Karai while stroking her soft, silky hair._

_Karai leaned into her mother and sighed, "I know, Mommy."_

"_Don't worry little one… everything will be all right," Hikari assured her before releasing her hold on Karai and turning the little girl around to face her, "I have to leave on a very important mission now."_

_Karai sadly looked down, "Again? So soon?"_

_Hikari held her daughter's chin and made her look at her, "Yes I do baby. Your father will be staying in the village this time so you won't be alone."_

_Karai smiled at her mother, "Ok."_

"_Karai! I'm here! Where are you?" said a girl's voice from outside the room._

"_Oh look, Sheena's back," her mother said, "Why don't you go play with her?"_

_Karai nodded before hugging her mother, "I love you Mommy. Come back home, ok?"_

_The woman held her daughter tightly, not wanting to let her go, "I love you too baby, my little Karai. I will be back." She released the small girl before leaving the room._

_Karai didn't know, though, that that would be the last time that she will ever see her mother alive again and a few years later, her father as well._

_~…~_

The young girl, now an eighteen-year old young woman, sat by the same window she did that many years ago with the same clear protective screenings as she waited for the sun to finish setting and for the moon to appear which was very soon. She stayed close to the wall where the sunlight didn't hit.

Karai exhaled slowly as she stared at the big ball of light descending down from the sky and for the moon to show up. She finally saw Sheena, her sixteen-year old cousin, headed for the direction of their house.

Sheena noticed Karai at the window and waved at her. Karai smiled and waved back before her cousin disappeared from view as she went inside the house.

The crimson-eyed girl's smile faded, remembering that she and Sheena had to go to Meltokio for her regular check-up with Dr. Aura. She tucked her legs into her chest and placed her chin on top on her knees while staring at the wall, hating the fact that she had to go to the doctor.

While stuck in her thoughts, Karai didn't hear someone knocking on her door. The door opened, revealing Sheena, "Hey, you ready to go?" Her spaced-out cousin didn't hear her.

The clumsy ninja sighed and spoke a little louder, "Karai Fujibayashi! Are you ready to leave yet?"

Karai finally heard her and turned her head to face Sheena. She sheepishly smiled and nodded, "Sorry about that cuz… yeah, I just need to put on my boots and I'll be ready. Wait for me by the front door."

Sheena shook her head and chuckled, "It's all right. I know how you hate the doctor. Just hurry up. You never know how many monsters might be out at night and we want to get to Meltokio before the sun rises," she mentioned before leaving Karai's room.

Karai looked outside once more and she saw that the moon was up already. She was surprised that she was deep in thought the whole time that she didn't notice that the sun was gone.

She smiled, loving to watch the moon. It was very calming for her to do. She would always look up at the moon every night, thinking about things.

Karai snapped out of her thoughts and got off her window seat to get her boots and put them on, not wanting to keep Sheena waiting any longer. Plus, the sooner they got to Meltokio before the sun went up, the better.

She went to the mirror to check if she was descent for the trip. She looked at her reflection. She had red crimson eyes and black medium, straight and layered hair with a side-swept bang. Her hair style has usually been the same over the years because she felt that was the only style that suited her. Her clothing consisted of a dark red tank top with a black sleeveless thin coat covering the top. The coat hugged her hips, showing her curves, and went down to her knees. She wore black pants with knee-high black boots that had heels; her hands were covered with red and black fingerless gloves that went to her wrists. The top of her pants also had a belt which kept up her holder containing knives, kunai and seals, showing that she was a ninja. After inspecting, she saw that she just needed to adjust her coat and brush her hair some more.

Satisfied, Karai went to where her special cloak was hanging on the wall. She brought it down and held it up in front of her as she looked at the clothing. It was dark blue with the opening of the hood closed off with a plastic covering to protect her face. The cloak was special because it provided a better sun protection than a regular cloak would.

The young woman sighed before she got her satchel and placed inside the special cloak, extra clothes and supplies for the overnight stay in Meltokio. When Karai was finished putting her stuff inside the satchel, she placed the handle of the bag over her head and on her shoulder. She grabbed her daggers and secured them in their appropriate place in her belt before she left her room.

**~…~**

"Hey Mom… Dad… how are you guys?" Karai greeted her parents through their grave stones that lied next to each other. She and Sheena went to pay their respects before leaving. Sheena had already finished and waited for Karai at the entrance of the cemetery.

Karai kneeled down in front of their stones and lit up incense for each stone like she did every day. She looked at her mother's stone which read: Hikari Uchiha Fujibayashi; loving mother, wife and friend; a highly respected ninja. She slightly smiled, "I can't believe it's been exactly twelve years from today since you died during that mission of yours. I was so shocked to hear from Dad the next day, telling me what happened to you. One minute I'm talking to you, the next, you're gone."

She gave a sigh before turning her head to look at her father's stone. It read: Daisuke Fujibayashi; loving father and husband; a highly respected ninja. "It's almost about eight years since your death and the other members of the village… on the day that Sheena failed to make the pact with Volt… just three weeks to go," Karai then looked down and frowned sadly, "Grandpa Igaguri is still in a coma after the incident; nobody knows when he is going to wake up or if he ever will, but I believe he will one day… someday. I know you wouldn't blame Sheena for what happened; it wasn't her fault; she was just young and it's not like she meant for the even to happen. Many people in the village though bear a grudge upon her still, but I don't. How could I? She's my family even though we're not related by blood and there's no way I'm going to abandon her." She remained in silence for a few minutes, just thinking.

Karai then sighed as she looked back up, "I miss you guys so much. I know I tell you all the time since I always come here, but it's true… I wish you were here with me to give me strength, but I'm also glad you're not around so that you won't have to endure the pain of seeing your daughter suffer when the time comes. I'd rather not want to see you constantly worry all the time about me like you did when you were alive."

She no longer looked sad as determination was in her eyes now, "Don't you worry; I'll continue to live the rest of my life somehow until the very end." She placed a hand on each of the stones and smiled, "Goodbye Mom, Dad… Watch over me."

Karai pushed herself up and went to go meet Sheena so that they can head off to Meltokio.

* * *

><p><strong>How's the revised version? Better? Let me know with your reviews so review! No flames please. Constructive criticism is appreciated though.<strong>

**I recommend that you watch Taiyou no Uta because it is a really great and touching movie. (They even made a manga and a drama based on the movie o.o) The one who plays the girl in the movie is Yui, the one who sang some songs from Bleach such as "Life" and "Rolling Star" and also "Again" from FMA: Brotherhood.**


	2. The Place Where it all Began

**Chapter 2: The Place Where it all Began **

**I revised the chapter a bit!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dark-Flame Alchemist does not own Tales of Symphonia, only her OC, Karai.**

**Date posted: 4/24/11**

**Date reposted: 05/13/11**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everyone's Point of View<strong>_

Karai held a dagger in each hand, twirling them as she waited to strike at the monster who was growling at her. When she had her chance, she thrusted a dagger forward and killed the monster in front of her. She pulled her weapon out of the monster and cleaned it before putting folding them and placing them back in their sheaths.

She turned to see her cousin finishing up her monster as well using a fire seal.

Sheena panted in exhaustion, "These monsters are so annoying."

Karai shook her head and laughed, "What's wrong Sheena? You look tired. Are these monsters too much for you?" she sarcastically said with a grin.

She composed herself and pointed a finger at Karai, yelling at her, "Hell no! These guys were nothing!"

Karai smirked, "_Sure_…"

"Shut up!"

Karai chuckled, "Let's go on already, we're almost there," she stated as she began walking with Sheena catching up behind her.

They were already 10 minutes away from Meltokio. Karai was glad that they made it four hours before the sun would rise. She was not looking forward to seeing the doctor though.

**~…..~**

Zelos Wilder, the nineteen-year old chosen of Tethe'alla, was just leaving the castle after having a meeting with the king and the pope. He was tired of the pope doing things against his wishes, but just had to deal with it.

He hated being the chosen for many reasons and one of them is because he had his reputation to keep up which was being carefree, social and a womanizer. His role was such a burden. Nobody really cared about him, not even the people who gave him life.

Zelos sighed as he walked out of the castle and waved goodbye to the guards before going down the steps. He didn't feel like going to one of his hunnies houses tonight or back home yet so he jumped up into the tree and climbed up until he was on the roof of the church.

He lied down and rested his hands behind his head and crossed his legs, just looking up at the moon while thinking.

Tired after an exhausting day, he closed his eyes, expecting to only rest for a few minutes.

**~….~**

Karai and Sheena finally made it to the entrance into Meltokio. They stopped in front of the guards who blocked their path.

"Halt, who goes there?" one of them asked.

Sheena stepped up and placed a hand on her chest, "I am Sheena Fujibayashi and this is Karai Fujibayashi. We are from the village of Mizuho and have business to take care of in the city."

One of the guards looked at them warily, while the other moved out of the way to let them through, "All right then, you may go in."

Karai and Sheena bowed to them. "Thank you," Karai politely said before she and her cousin straightened themselves up.

The guard on the right waved a hand at them, ushering them to go in, "You're welcome. Now go already."

They walked into the city as the guard went back to his station. The other one was confused, "Why did you let them through? I thought all people entering the city at night were suspicious?"

"Oh yeah, you're a rookie so you don't know," the more experienced guard remembered.

"Know what?" he wondered.

The guard turned his head to glance at the fading figures of Sheena and Karai, "That Karai girl… we were told of her situation. She has this disease called XP, or xeroderma pigmentosum, where she could die if exposed to the sunlight. Her doctor lives here in the city and the only way to come for her check-up is at nighttime… so she's allowed to come in during this time."

The novice guard nodded, acknowledging the fact while taking a glance at the two as well, "Poor girl… that is very unfortunate."

The guards turned their heads straight again as the experienced guy nodded, "Yes it is."

Karai sighed from the fact that another person just found out about her disease since she could tell that, unlike the other guards, the suspicious one, probably a newbie, wasn't aware of her strange illness – the rare and lethal disease where the sun will harm her if she sets foot outside while its rays are shining.

Ever since she could remember, she hardly has been under the sun, especially when her parents were alive. They were very strict about her not going out even when she complained and made a fuss. When they died, she came to an understanding of why they did what they did and made sure to keep herself from harm's way just like they did with her.

It's not that she will just suddenly die from the exposure though. If she goes out in the sun, even for just a few minutes, she could get symptoms such as severe burns, freckles, irritated or blood-shot eyes, and many others; but the longer she is exposed, the more severe the symptoms get. Basically, she's allergic to the sun.

The way the disease works is that those with XP lack the ability to repair damage caused by the ultraviolet light. And what's worse, they are at a higher risk at developing skin cancers which can cause early deaths. Karai has always made sure not to expose herself in order to prevent such things from happening that will hasten her death even more than she already has.

Because she wasn't able to go outside when the sun was out, she would sleep during the day and become active at night. Seeing this as an advantage, the council members of the village and vice chief Tiga would assign her special missions at night since she was awake during that time. Sheena would accompany her sometimes on her missions since they both work well together as a team.

After arriving in the middle of the street, Sheena and Karai stopped, facing each other.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Sheena asked Karai.

Karai shook her head, "No, it's all right. You go pick up Corrine already. He's probably waited for you long enough. You know how he hates it at the lab."

Sheena sighed, "Yeah, you're right… Fine, I'll go get us a room at the inn first before I pick him up. Be careful."

"Don't worry, I will," Karai assured her as she gave Sheena her satchel before they went their separate ways.

**~….~**

Karai was sitting in the doctor's office, waiting for her to show up. She sighed impatiently, hating having to be there in the first place.

Finally, the doctor came in the room, sat down in her chair in front of Karai and smiled at her, "Karai, how are you doing?"

Karai shrugged her shoulders, "I'm fine, Dr. Aura."

The doctor nodded her head as she wrote something in her notepad before looking at Karai, "Have you been experiencing any of the symptoms yet?"

"Just like always, nothing… I've been very cautious not to get the common symptoms as usual, but you said I would be showing the neurological ones when I was around sixteen and what? It's been two years since then," Karai stated with her arms and legs crossed.

"Looks like I was wrong," Dr. Aura smiled, "It's a miracle, really. You're one of the lucky ones to have survived this long. That's really good…," the doctor's smile soon faded, "but nevertheless… you will be showing them sometime in your life. They could even appear anytime now, and once you do…," the doctor didn't finish her sentence as she looked at Karai sadly.

Karai sighed slowly, looking away from the doctor, "I know. You don't have to tell me twice."

What Karai hated the most about her disease… was that the ultraviolet rays affecting her weren't as frightening as the neurological problems she will soon face. She couldn't imagine having problems such as difficulty in body movements and coordination, hearing loss or even blindness that she could have in the near future. And as it worsens… it will eventually lead to her death. Even though she has been extremely careful, the neurological problems would have occurred anyway.

The doctor looked at her compassionately, "I'm sorry Karai. There's no cure to your illness still and there will probably be none anytime soon, especially since people rarely get XP. All I could do for you is keep prescribing your medication."

Karai turned to face Dr. Aura once more, "I know you're doing the best you can and I am very grateful. I've acknowledged the fact that my death was inevitable a long time ago. I may be upset about it, but all I can do is somehow live as much as my life as I possibly can and somehow make a difference in this world…"

"But that is kind of difficult since I can't go outside when the sun is out," Karai said as she clenched her fists before bitterly laughing quietly, "Look at me, I keep telling myself to be optimistic; that everything is going to be all right, but I always manage to slip back into being all moody and feeling like shit afterwards. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's not your fault, Karai. You just have a hard life to deal with so you can't help feeling the way you do all the time. It's just natural. You're only human," the doctor tried to encourage her. Karai silently nodded while hiding her face in the palm of her hand that was unclenched.

There was silence for a few minutes before the doctor decided to change the subject, "All right then, would you lie down so I can check how your skin is doing? Then you can get out of here and you won't have to see me for a while."

Karai loosened her fists that were turning white and started to slowly have its color back from her hard grip and did as she was told.

**~….~**

"You're next checkup will be two months from now. I will see you then Karai… take care. Oh and remember to come here as soon as possible if anything happens," Dr. Aura mentioned as Karai opened the door and waved at the doctor without looking back, "I will."

She closed the door and left the clinic. As she walked, Karai looked at her watch and saw that it was two hours before the sun would rise.

Not wanting to go back to the inn yet, she headed to the area where a garden was with benches around.

Karai sat down on one and just watched the moon as she usually did, deep in thought. She was thinking about what the doctor had told her and sighed sadly, still in her crappy mood, _'Sooner or later, anything could happen…' _

She brought her hand up to stare at it and noticed the small light brown mark that was seen before the skin that was covered by her glove. She almost forgot it was there since she would only notice it if she was really looking.

Karai removed her glove and stared at the mark which was revealed to be larger than what it looked. It covered the bottom half of her palm and went to her wrist. She received the mark during her first exposure to sunlight before her parents found out about her condition. It was a terrible experience to find out that your daughter can't go out in the sun.

She glared at the mark which reminded her constantly of what could happen if she allowed herself to be in the sunlight. Annoyed by it, she put her fingerless glove back on.

While she adjusted her glove, she didn't realize someone coming behind her until the last minute. When she did, she jumped forward off the bench, flipped and got up. She quickly grabbed the kunai hidden in her boot and threw it at whoever was sneaking up at her. The person dodged the sharp object before it could hit him.

"Whoa there little girl, watch where you're throwing those things; somebody could get hurt," said some guy with his faced covered by a cloth. He was wearing rugged clothes and was armed with a sword as he smirked, and not in a good way. He was probably an escaped prisoner, she figured.

Karai took her daggers out and went into battle stance, "Who the _hell _are you? And what do you want?"

"Nobody you need to concern yourself with. I was just going to go do my mission when I saw you by yourself. How about you be a good girl and come to me willingly and we can have some fun," he said while licking his lips. At least, that is what it looked like he was doing.

Karai was disgusted by his behavior and responded harshly, "_Never_."

The guy frowned, "Oh well, then I'll just have to kill you." He lunged forward and charged for Karai who growled at him, _'I may be dying already, but I'm not going to die here, that's for sure!' _She ran ninja style at the convict, not intending to lose.

**~…~**

Figures appeared around Zelos, surrounding him as he still remained in the same spot. He already sensed them and smirked, opening his eyes, "Good grief... convicts? I wonder who sent you guys to do their dirty work."

They all flinched, but took their swords out.

Zelos sighed and went up on a sitting position, "Oh well, it can't be helped. Let's get this over with. I was itching for a fight."

Feeling mocked, all of them charged at Zelos and thrusted their swords where he was standing, but he jumped up in time to dodge them.

As he went down, he did a split and kicked two of the convicts in their stomachs, sending them down in opposite directions of the roof. When his feet touched the ground, another of them tried to strike Zelos once more, but he back kicked the guy, sending him flying back.

The chosen then unsheathed his sword and swung it across the chest of the last convict.

He smirked while sheathing his sword after that quick battle, "Pathetic…"

Zelos heard some clanging from down below and looked into the direction of the noise.

There were two other felons fighting some girl who was probably about his age. She looked like she was able to hold her own with her daggers, but she didn't notice another one of them watching her from behind, waiting for the right moment to strike her.

Without a second thought, Zelos jumped from roof to roof until he landed on the ground and ran towards the battle to help the girl.

**~…~**

Karai couldn't believe that the guy's friend showed up… now it was two on one. She really didn't want to kill them, just knock them out, but it was looking impossible to do with both of them fighting her at the same time. It would have been no problem if it were just monsters or regular soldiers that she was fighting, but these guys were another story. They needed to be put back in their cells.

She groaned… and she was doing so well fighting the first prisoner only. She mentally kicked herself for leaving her carrier in her satchel which was with Sheena. She would have finished the battle quickly by tying these guys up with her mana-stringed knives and sending them back to where they belonged.

They charged for her as she ran towards them. She rolled and slashed each of their leg that was exposed to her at the same time. She stood up and turned to face them in battle stance while they held their bleeding leg.

One of them scowled, "You are going to pay severely for this!"

"I don't want to hurt you guys, but I will if I have to," she spoke confidently.

Only one of them charged for her this time and as he swung his sword at her horizontally, Karai arched her back just in time as the sword missed her.

Karai put her hands on the ground to support herself and sent a kick to the guy's chin before flipping and landing her feet back onto the ground. The guy flew until he landed hard on his back and went unconscious.

Upset at his companion's failure, the first convict lunged once more and brought his sword down at her. She put her daggers in an X formation to block his attack.

He was putting force into his sword, pushing her down. She was struggling to force the guy back that she didn't sense another one of the guy's friends heading towards her back to strike her as she had her guard down.

He was about to strike her when someone yelled, "Demon fang!" The guy looked to the side and before he knew it, he was flying in the air as an attack hit him dead-on, knocking him out.

The guy who was fighting Karai let his guard down as soon as he saw his other colleague get knocked out which allowed her to push him back, kick him in the crotch and smack the back of his neck when he bent forward, knocking him out.

She sighed in relief, feeling exhausted as she put away her weapons.

"Oo, I feel sorry for that guy," said an unfamiliar voice.

Karai looked to see who said that. It was some guy who had long red hair, fancy clothing which consisted of a pink thin coat and pink and black gloves, and a head band. He also had a crystal on his chest with a key crest. He was cringing after seeing her kick the guy where it hurt as he sheathed his sword. He was so glad that it wasn't him.

Karai put a hand to her hip and raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?"

Zelos gasped and held a hand to his heart, "Are you serious, my lovely maiden? How could you not know who I am? I am the most famous person here!" he said, over exaggerating a bit.

Karai thought about it and recalled Sheena mentioning something about some guy she hated who lived in Meltokio that fit this guy's description… and after a minute, it clicked in her head, "Ah, I know who you are…"

Zelos grinned and flipped his hair, "See, nobody can forget this gorgeous face."

"You're that perverted and obnoxious chosen that Sheena was talking about," Karai declared.

Zelos fell anime-style before standing up quickly with tears in his eyes, "I am not a pervert! I am just loved by many women! And my name is Zelos Wilder, the coolest person in Tethe'alla!"

Karai sweat dropped, "Yup, it's definitely you."

Zelos pouted until he realized something, "Wait, you know Sheena? Sheena Fujibayashi?"

Karai nodded, "Yeah, I am Karai Fujibayashi, her cousin."

"_Really_? Her cousin?" Zelos said, surprised before walking closer to her.

Karai did not like the look he was making as he circled her while looking her up and down before stopping in front of her, grinning, "I can definitely see the resemblance. You both are very _fine _in all the right places." A smack could be heard.

Zelos rubbed his cheek with the red mark from the slap Karai just gave him, "Ow, it was a compliment! Geez, you are definitely Sheena's cousin; you're just as feisty," Zelos winced before noticing that Karai was walking away from him, "Hey, where are you going!" he yelled as he was catching up to her.

"I'm leaving before those perverted idiots wake up," she replied as she went to another area where she could sit.

"Well then, I should join you, my lovely maiden, so that I can be your savior if any more of those awful guys show up," he offered as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh and also away from you," Karai added while Zelos' upper body slumped.

He sulked, "That's not very nice. I just saved your pretty self and this is how you thank me? Besides, you never know, you might need me to help you out again."

She shook his arm off her, "I didn't before and I most certainly don't need you to protect me now. I can handle myself. I just caught off guard."

"I beg to differ hunny. You're lucky I came to your rescue before that guy could get to you," Zelos told her while placing his arm around her shoulder again, with a look that said, "something could have happened if I wasn't there."

Karai sighed in defeat, "Whatever… do what you want," she said as she sat down on the bench with him at her side.

He placed his mouth near her ear, "Don't mind if I do," he seductively said.

Blushing, she scooted away from him as he kept going closer, "I didn't mean it like that."

Zelos chuckled, having fun teasing her. He knew then that she wasn't going to be like those noblewomen who do whatever he says and he liked that. She was different.

Ignoring his presence, Karai looked up at the moon once again after she was rudely interrupted by those damn convicts earlier. She went back to her gloomy mood.

Zelos saw that she looked all sad and became concerned, not realizing that he let down his mask, "Hey, you all right there?"

Karai forced a small smile when she looked at him, "I'm all right. It's nothing that someone like you needs to worry about."

Zelos frowned, "That's not true. Since I'm the chosen one, I should take into account every person's distresses and worries."

Karai sighed slowly, "Fine… I'm just feeling a bit down right now, but it'll go away once I get some rest," she answered. She realized that Zelos wasn't acting all flirty with her right now and was actually showing some concern towards her. Sheena never said anything about this side of him. For now she just let it go, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Is it something that you want to talk about?" he asked apprehensively.

"Sorry, but I don't know you well enough," she said as she looked at him with a slight smile, "But thanks for offering anyway. Maybe if I get to know you better, I'll consider it."

Zelos nodded, acknowledging her decision, "That's understandable."

After a few minutes, Karai decided to vaguely tell him what she was thinking anyway since he _did _help her out, "It's just that… life can be so unfair sometimes… so much that it frustrates me," she explained before heaving with a sigh as she leaned back onto the bench.

Zelos looked down at the ground while lightly clenching his fist that Karai couldn't see, "I know what you mean… It _can_ be really cruel, especially in this world, but you have to learn how to deal with it."

Karai took a glance at him from the side and took more notice to this different side of him that wasn't all obnoxious or flirty. He was just as vulnerable as she was right now.

Just then, a beeping sound went off, coming from Karai's watch. Both Zelos and Karai snapped out of their thoughts as Karai looked at her watch and became shocked. The sun was going to rise in half an hour. She didn't realize that time had passed by so quickly.

"What's wrong?" Zelos asked curiously after he noticed her making a face.

"I'd better go. Sheena's expecting me back," Karai said hurriedly, standing up with Zelos doing the same.

A thought just clicked in her head as she began to groan in annoyance, "Oh great… I don't think we should have left those guys just lying around. Who knows when they'll wake up and might attack other people…"

Zelos waved a hand like it was nothing, "Don't worry about them, I'll have them taken care off."

"All right then, if you say so," Karai said in relief before she faced him and bowed, "By the way, thank you for helping me back there even though I could have probably defeated those guys myself."

Zelos put his hands behind his neck and grinned, "It's no problem, hunny. I'm always there to save a damsel in distress." _And _he was back to his old self.

Karai had a stress mark on her head, but didn't say anything as she turned towards the direction of the inn, "Well, goodbye."

She started to walk when she heard Zelos yell, "Wait!"

Karai turned around and looked at him, waiting for what he had to say. He looked nervous.

"I'd like to see you again sometime, if that is all right with you," Zelos said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Karai smiled slightly and nodded, "Sure, some other time."

He grinned, "I'll be waiting, my voluptuous beauty! Say hi to the voluptuous lady for me!" he exclaimed before turning his back and leaving, not waiting for her response in fear of getting smacked again.

Karai frowned in annoyance, figuring that the "voluptuous lady" was Sheena while she was the "voluptuous beauty." _'What have I gotten myself into?' _she thought as she ran for the inn since the sun would be up soon.

**~…..~**

As Zelos walked back home after telling the palace guards to take care of the unconscious convicts, he couldn't help but smile as he thought about his encounter with Karai. He may not know her yet, but he felt something with her that he never felt before with any of the other women that he knew, or supposedly knew since they only cared about his reputation…

There was something in him deep inside that felt she would understand him more than anyone else. Because of this, he decided that he wanted to get to know her better and see more of what she is like. He already knew that she wasn't a victim of his charms. Also that he was comfortable enough to let his mask down when he's with her. He didn't even realize that he dropped his mask that he usually kept up when he was conversing with her.

Zelos smiled as he went inside his house, excited to see the crimson-eyed girl again.

**~…~**

A figure hidden in the shadows watched as the black-haired girl and the chosen went their separate ways. The person smirked and ran into the church.

He went into his master's office and kneeled down before him.

"Well? Has he been disposed of?" said the servant's master from behind his desk. He was hidden in the darkness as the moonlight shined upon his desk.

The kneeled servant shook his head, "I'm sorry, your Holiness. The prisoners lost against the chosen one while some others were straying from their mission."

His master had a hardened look as he stood up and leaned against his desk, showing his face in the moonlight, revealing himself as the pope of the church.

"Those incompetent fools… All I ask them to do is one simple task. One simple task to kill that damn chosen to gain their freedom and they can't even do it?" The pope shook his head in shame, "Pathetic."

"There's… something else," the servant slowly said.

The pope raised an eyebrow, "Go on." The servant told him of who Karai was since he's seen her around before and what he had observed from watching the encounter between Zelos and Karai.

When he finished his report, the pope sent him away. As the servant left, the pope turned around and walked in front of the window while placing his hands behind his back, smirking to himself, _'This can definitely give me an advantage.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Review your thoughts! ;)<strong>

**I'm not planning to make this story long, only around 15 chapters or less. I just wanted to make this story short since I want to finish up my Kaze no Stigma fanfic so that I can start writing my Tales of Symphonia or Ouran High School Host Club fanfic that I planned to do afterwards.**


	3. We Meet Again

**Chapter 3: We Meet Again… **

**Chapter 3 is now up! Not sure how I did with some parts, but hope you still enjoy!**

**Thank you to **_**ZariGS **_**and **_**BrokenWind234 **_**for reviewing the last two chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Dark-Flame Alchemist does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everyone's Point of View<strong>_

Sheena's jaw remained open in shock at what Karai had just told her: she met _the _Zelos Wilder.

Karai rolled her eyes at her cousin's expression. She lied down on her bed for the day after changing into her pajamas; she knew that Sheena was going to react that way.

She didn't even get to tell the whole story yet; all she told her so far was that she met Zelos and Sheena just turned speechless, "Sheena, close your mouth."

"Are you serious? Out of all the people in the city, you just had to meet _him_!" she was shouting while pacing back and forth across the room with Corrine on her shoulder. He was trying to stay on, but she kept moving too fast and making sharp turns, "Sheena! I'm going to fall!"

She stopped, "Sorry Corrine," she apologized before looking at Karai in concern, "He didn't act perverted, did he?"

"Yes he did… but would you calm down and let me tell you what happened?"

Sheena finally calmed down and sat on the end of the bed criss-crossed with Corrine in her lap, "Ok, I'll shut up and let you talk."

"Thank you. Now as I was saying before you interrupted me with that priceless face of yours…" Karai sarcastically began with Sheena rolling her eyes. Karai told her everything.

Sheena was glad that Karai was able to handle herself with those guys attacking her, but was shocked after hearing what happened afterwards, "Whoa! Wait a minute! Are we talking about the same guy here?" Sheena did not believe that the Zelos that Karai was talking about was the one she knew, except it was since he was also acting perverted and had the exact appearance that Karai described to her.

Karai nodded, "I believe so… Oh yeah… he said hi to you, as in _hi voluptuous lady_."

Sheena had a stress mark appear on her head, _'yeah, that's him all right_,' she thought before frowning, "That is so weird… he never showed a side like that to anyone, not even me. He only knew you for what, a few minutes, and he showed you a different him… "

"I wouldn't know since I don't know him that well. It's weird though because I felt that I was able to connect with him somehow… even if he was a flirt," Karai responded while continuing to look up at the ceiling, thinking.

"Oh Martel," Sheena groaned as she hid her face with her hands, shaking her head back and forth, "It can't be."

"What?" Karai confusingly asked her, wondering why Sheena was acting like that.

Sheena took her hands away from her face and looked dead-straight at Karai, "You are starting to like him, aren't you?"

Karai's eyes widened before she started laughing, "Yeah right! That's ridiculous!"

"Don't you laugh at me! I think you do," Sheena scoffed, crossing her arms, "And from what you told me, he probably likes you too."

"We barely know each other!" Karai protested, "And how would you know anyway?"

"Puh-lease… I know when you like somebody even when you know it or not. Remember when I knew you liked Orochi?" Sheena grinned.

Karai turned red, "I-I did not like him! I-It was only a stupid infatuation! Even if I did… BUT I didn't, I don't like him now."

"Whatever you say," Sheena said with a cheeky smile, "_But_ I still knew."

Karai slammed her pillow on her face which was turning the same shade as her eyes from embarrassment, "Shut up… I don't like Zelos and he doesn't like me. End of story."

Sheena stopped her teasing before talking sincerely, "I may not have been close with him, but I know how he acts, especially around women. I assume that he wouldn't just act out of the ordinary for JUST anybody so there must be something about you that somewhat changed his behavior." Karai didn't respond.

She sighed, "I'm not happy about it, but in a way, I think it might be a good thing… maybe you can change his perverted ways and he can make you happy."

Karai didn't look embarrassed anymore as she raised her head from her pillow. She snorted from what her cousin said, "Yeah, that'll be the day," Karai stated as she turned around to lie on her side, facing the wall, "I'm tired… I'm going to sleep already. What about you?"

Sheena decided to drop it and shook her head, "I took a nap while you were at the doctors so I'm going to do some errands before we leave tonight." She got up from the bed, "Just think about what I said, okay?"

Karai didn't move her head; she just waved a hand before dropping it.

Sheena chuckled lightly as she held her arm out to Corrine who was still in the bed, "Come on, we should let her sleep."

"Ok Sheena! Good _night_ Karai," he said as he went onto Sheena's shoulder. Sheena turned around and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Karai pulled the covers over her body with her head only visible now as she glared at the wall, _'Sheena's wrong… even a person like him won't want to be with someone like me… It's impossible.' _

Feeling drowsy, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**~….~**

"Where are we going Sheena?" Corrine asked while on the ninja's shoulder as they walked around the Meltokio.

"Just going around the city so that Karai can sleep in peace; I bet the trip to the doctor was stressing as always so I thought she would want to be alone for now," Sheena answered Corrine while checking out the signs of the shops for anything interesting.

A set of small twin blades caught Sheena's interest in a weaponries shop. She went inside the shop and inspected them. The store keeper went up to Sheena, "Excuse me miss, do you need some help?"

Sheena looked at the guy, "Oh yes, how good are these blades?"

The store keeper held one and twirled it in both of his hands, "The latest ones."

She was deep in thought for a minute before she decided to ask, "Are those the only pair?"

"I actually have a few more, but if you don't buy them soon, then you'll have to wait for a few months until we have a new stock of them."

"I see…," Sheena said, "How about reserving them?"

"Sure, I can do that; just give me your name and I'll keep them safe until you want to buy them," the store keeper offered.

"That'd be great; my name's Sheena," she said happily.

"All right then, I'll go take care of them right now; is there anything else you need?"

"No, that is all. Thank you so much, I'll be picking them up three months from now," Sheena smiled before leaving the shop.

Once she was outside, she looked at Corrine, "What do you think? A good birthday present for Karai?"

Corrine nodded rapidly, "She'll be so happy!"

'_And her birthday is four months away too. Hehe How lucky am I?' _Sheena chuckled as she started walking around again. For the next few hours, she checked out some shops, but didn't find anything that was necessary. She ate in a small restaurant for an hour before going back to looking around the shops again. By the time she knew it, it was already the afternoon.

Sheena sighed soon afterwards. Corrine looked at her in concern, "What's wrong Sheena?"

"Just thinking about Karai's situation," she answered him with a frown, "especially with Zelos…"

"What about moi?"

Sheena turned around and saw the devil himself. She screamed before falling on her butt with Corrine going on her head. Angry, she looked up at Zelos, "What the hell, you stupid chosen! You scared the shit out of me!"

Zelos chuckled as he held his hands up in defense, "Sorry about that hunny… didn't mean to. Besides, aren't ninjas supposed to be stealthy?"

Ignoring the last comment, the ninja girl got up, put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "What are you doing around here anyway? Shouldn't you be doing some important chosen tasks or something?"

Zelos pouted, "Is that any way to speak to an old friend that you haven't seen in a while?"

A stress mark appeared on her head, "Since when have we been friends? All you ever did was hit on me and the last time we saw each other, you peeked on me in the shower!"

"That was an accident! I was just checking to see if there was anyone using the bathroom," Zelos protested while Sheena just death-glared, not believing him. The chosen then shrugged, "Besides, I still consider us as friends."

Knowing that she wasn't going to win, she gave in, "Hello Zelos… how are you?"

The red-head grinned while putting his hands behind his head, "Doing well, lovely maiden. I actually have the day off so I thought I'd go walk around the shops," he told her before looking at Corrine with an uninterested expression, "Oh and hello to you too, little rat."

The man-made summon spirit hissed at Zelos, causing him to frown, "Still doesn't like me, does he?"

"Of course not," Sheena said with a cheeky smile.

Zelos sighed before turning his head around like he was looking for something or someone, "By the way, where's that voluptuous beauty of a cousin who you never told me about? I'm sure she mentioned to you about our meeting not too long ago."

"Didn't think I needed to since you'd probably just flirt with her too and what do you know? I was right," she replied before answering his question, "She's sleeping right now before we head off later on."

"Aw, I wanted to see her again. She's more enjoyable to be around than you," Zelos said with a disappointed look.

Sheena became pissed and stepped on his foot, causing him to yelp in pain, "Ow! Both of you are so violent! Don't you know how to be ladylike?"

"I refuse to be like one of your brainwashed floozies and I guarantee Karai wouldn't want to either," Sheena retorted with crossed arms.

Zelos groaned, "It would be so much easier if you were swayed by my charms," he said before placing his hands behind his head again while grinning, "But that's all right, I like the hard-to-get ones also."

Sheena face-palmed, "Good grief… you haven't changed a bit."

Zelos chuckled, "Of course not, huge melons. Why would I want to change my beautiful self?"

She sighed, "This is getting nowhere, is it?" she muttered to herself before looking at him seriously, "Zelos, can I ask you something?"

Said person left his spot, went to Sheena's side and placed an arm around her shoulders, "You already did, but you can ask another one, hunny," he grinned.

Sheena was restraining herself from smacking him and wasn't doing a good job at it, but she was able to as she breathed slowly and took his arm off her; she then faced him, "Do you like Karai?"

Zelos raised an eyebrow before he smirked, "Of course I like her. She's _hot_."

Sheena growled before she calmed down, "I don't mean in the way you like other women… I mean, that you would like enough, to eventually love?"

His smirk went away as he went deep in thought for a few seconds before answering her, "Possibly…"

Sheena was dumbfounded, "What do you mean possibly?"

"Well, I do admit… I am attracted to her… more than any other woman, but I don't know her well enough yet besides the fact that she's gorgeous. I just met her earlier after all… if _only_ a _dear _old friend of mine would help me out," he hinted at her while acting all dramatic.

Knowing who he was talking about, Sheena yelled at him in anger, "Why the _hell_ would I help you get together with my cousin?"

"Why would you ask me if I am falling for her then?" he smirked while leaning his back and left leg against the wall with his arms crossed, "There must be a reason for you to ask me such a question… unless you were jealous or something?"

Sheena went berserk, "There is no way that I would like someone like you!" She took a breath before relaxing herself, "I'm just saying because… she told me that she saw a side of you that neither I, nor probably anybody else has seen… I couldn't believe it when she told me. So you tell me, Zelos, how is that possible?"

Zelos shrugged his shoulders while gazing to the side, "I don't know… there's just something different about her. You could say that… I feel that she would understand me more… unlike everybody else in the world who is just trying to get on my good side because I'm the chosen one… I guess that's why I subconsciously let down my mask that I usually keep up… for that moment." He looked at Sheena sternly, "You know what I mean?"

Sheena was surprised, realizing that this was the side of Zelos which Karai was talking about. She nodded and smiled, "I think so…" She took note that he wasn't as stupid as she had thought. She then frowned, "But you still flirted and hit on me… knowing very well I don't treat you like everyone else."

Zelos chuckled and grinned, "That's because I enjoy teasing you every time, hunny. You're special in your own way." Sheena turned beet red from embarrassment.

Zelos smiled before pushing himself off the wall, "So when can I see her? I'm dying to see my crimson-eyed beauty," he asked with hearts in his eyes.

Sheena was no longer embarrassed, but pissed, "Ooh no, don't even think about it. By the time its dark, we're heading back home to Mizuho."

Zelos did his puppy look, "Why can't you stay for one more night?"

"Because we have a tight schedule; no means no," Sheena absolutely declared with Corrine hissing at him once more after staying silent for most of their conversation, "Yeah!"

Zelos glared at the small creature, "Don't make me barbeque you, little runt."

"I'm not scared of you!" Corrine exclaimed, ready to go pounce him except Sheena held him so that he wouldn't go after Zelos.

"Zelos… leave Corrine alone," she said while struggling to hold the squirming fox, "Well, until next time. Thank you for helping out Karai earlier. Now I have to go pick up some supplies," she then pointed a finger at him, "I don't want to see you anywhere in the inn, _especially_ doing anything perverted at all. If I catch you anywhere near there, then you'd better watch out!" Sheena turned around and walked a few steps before facing him again, "Oh Karai will kill you if you wake her up so you'd better watch out for that too!" She turned around once more and left.

Zelos smirked, figuring out the hint: as long as he doesn't do anything perverted and leaves before she comes back, then it's all right for him to see Karai. He just had to be careful when approaching the sleeping girl; chuckling to himself, he started walking towards the inn.

As Sheena was walking with the fuming Corrine in her hands, she smiled; hoping that hanging out with Zelos will be something good for her cousin and even for Zelos himself.

**~…..~**

"Excuse me miss, which room is Karai Fujibayashi staying at?" Zelos asked the receptionist of the inn while leaning on the desk.

Not looking to see who it is since she was busy reading the newspaper, the receptionist declined him, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm in my break right now."

"You_ sure _you want to do that?" Zelos questioned her with his flirting look.

The receptionist looked up to send off whoever was bothering her when she realized who she was talking to, "Chosen one! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

Zelos chuckled, "That's all right. Just tell me where the room of Miss Fujibayashi is and I'll just be on my way."

She became nervous and started blushing, "O-of course… it's on the second floor; take a lef-, no I mean right into the hallway and go to the last room to your left."

Zelos winked at her, "Thank you for all your help, hunny," he said before going up the stairs. The receptionist started to calm down as she placed her hand where her rapidly beating heart was.

He stood in front of the door to the room that the receptionist told him was Karai's and knocked. There was silence. Figuring that she was still sleeping, he gently opened the door which he was surprised was unlocked and peeked inside the room.

Zelos smiled at the sight of the peacefully sleeping Karai on her side with her head only showing while the rest of her body was covered by the blanket. She was all snuggled up. The room was slightly dark since the curtains were all shut.

The red-head walked towards the bed and gently sat down on the side of the bed while staring at her. He leaned a little closer and pushed away the sleeping girl's bang so that he can see her face more clearly. She was so pretty.

The chosen placed the back of his gloved hand on the side of her face as he stroked it down. He pulled back after noticing Karai flinching.

She started to move a little and began to slowly open her eyes. When they were slightly opened, she looked around and saw Zelos grinning at her. Still out of it, she didn't think anything of it so she just closed her eyes once more.

Her eyes opened wide when she finally realized who was in front of her. She jolted up the bed while, simultaneously and accidently, kicking Zelos off the bed. He was now all swirly-eyed on the floor. He completely forgot that Sheena told him what would happen if he woke her up.

"Zelos, you pervert! What in Martel's name are you doing in here? Are you some kind of stalker?" She shouted at him while he was still on his back, getting himself up into a sitting position.

He rubbed the back of his head while grinning again, "Hey there, my lovely maiden. I missed my voluptuous beauty so I thought I'd pay a visit before your departure later on."

"You wu-? Why? How did you-? I can't belie-! Uh!," Karai was getting all frustrated while she rubbed her temples and restrained herself from going over to strangle Zelos with her bare hands, "This can't be happening. This can't be happening…"

Zelos chuckled as he stood up and sat down next to her, patting her back, "It's all right hunny, you aren't going insane."

She glared at him and jabbed her elbow on his chest. He held his chest in pain while squeezing his eyes shut and trying to breathe, "You didn't have to do that…"

Karai crossed her arms and looked away from him, "That's what you get for waking me up like that. How did you even know which room Sheena and I were staying at?"

Zelos grinned after recovering from the blow she gave him, "I have my ways, hunny."

She sighed, "Let me guess… you charmed the receptionist into telling you?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Why, you getting jealous? Because I only have my eyes on you, just so you know," Zelos winked.

Karai turned red and shook her head, "No! I was just using logical reasoning! Now can you leave so I can get some more sleep…?"

"But it's the afternoon already… shouldn't you be enjoying the rest of your day?" Zelos protested.

"No, I only enjoy the peacefulness of the nighttime," Karai told him bluntly.

Zelos looked at her curiously, "Why is that? You have insomnia or something?"

Karai shook her head, "No… it's much more complicated than that."

Zelos just watched her for a few minutes, not bothering to ask her this time. He decided to try and cheer her up, "All right then, how about we open up these curtains and shed some light in this dreary place to brighten your mood!" he beamed, starting to get up to go towards the windows.

Karai's eyes widened and grabbed his arm quickly, hiding her face. He stopped moving and looked at her in confusion.

"Please don't do that," she pleaded. Zelos chuckled, "Why? I'm just opening the curtains."

"Please Zelos…"

Zelos stared at the besought girl before sighing, "Ok then."

"Thank you," she gratefully said before letting go of his arm as he went back to sitting next to her.

"It's no problem," he told her, "I won't do something that you don't want me to."

Karai looked up at him and smiled, "I really appreciate it." She then looked back down and twiddled her thumbs as they just sat there.

Karai then chuckled, "You know… when I told you that I'd see you some other time, I didn't mean this fast."

Zelos grinned, "What can I say. I couldn't resist seeing my precious hunny again."

Karai scoffed at him, "Why would you want to see me again? I'm nothing special."

Zelos frowned, "That's not true. You're beautiful."

Karai rolled her eyes, "That's it?"

"From what I've seen so far… you can be friendly, you don't fall for my charms or treat me like everyone else, you're comfortable to be around and you can definitely pack a punch and kick ass," he added with a grin.

Karai giggled at the last thing he said, "Thanks." She was surprised that he thought so highly for someone that he didn't know that long. That made her kind of… happy.

"You're welcome," Zelos smiled, "So what can you say about me besides the fact that I'm good-looking," he asked while flipping his long hair.

Karai shook her head while smiling at the same time, "Well, first of all, you are perverted and obnoxious…" Zelos pouted in disappointment.

She then looked up at the ceiling, "Besides that, I can tell that you are a good fighter, you can be descent to be around when you are not acting all flirty and your very considerate to people's wants," she smiled as she glanced at him.

Zelos smiled, "I'm glad you are able to see me as a descent guy." He then noticed a piece of hair in front of her face and brought his hand up to move the nuisant hair behind her ear to see her face clearly. They just gazed at each other for a few minutes, not saying anything.

Karai then snapped out of it after getting lost into his azure eyes. She stood up with him doing the same thing. She coughed in her gripped hand, "Well, seeing as how I won't be able to get back to sleep, I should be getting ready now. I'm still in my pajamas if you didn't notice."

Zelos smirked, "Of course I noticed, hunny. They are very nice sleep wear indeed."

Karai blushed before she had a stress mark on her head, "Whatever… just get out and leave."

Zelos held out a hand to her while she stared at it in confusion before looking at him. He chuckled, "I know we didn't hit it off well at first, but I want to start over again."

She didn't say anything, waiting to see what he was going to do. Zelos cleared his throat with his left hand with the right one still in front of her as he looked down at her, "Hi… I'm Zelos Wilder… not the Chosen Zelos… just Zelos."

Karai blinked a couple of times before she smiled and gently took his hand as they shook, "I'm Karai Fujibayashi… just Karai." After a few more shakes, they slowly let go.

Zelos rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I'll see you around then?"

Karai nodded while he smiled and walked towards the door. He opened it and looked back at her, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Karai said in a low voice before he closed the door and left. She had butterflies in her stomach as she walked towards the window. She slightly opened it just enough to see Zelos leaving.

When he was out of sight, she closed the curtain and went to go change. While doing that task, she couldn't help but smile, _'Maybe it's not impossible after all…'_

Once Sheena returned with the supplies, they went back home to Mizuho once the sun was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 3! Don't forget to review!<strong>


	4. First Date

**Chapter 4: First Date **

**Next chapter up! =) Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to BrokenWind234 for reviewing last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: DarkFlame Alchemist doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or the song "Goodbye Days."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everyone's Point of View<strong>_

_**One month later…**_

"Karai, Sheena…," Vice chief Tiga started as we sat down in front of him. He placed an envelope in front of us, "Your mission is to go bring this envelope to a client in Altamira. You are to meet this person in front of the amusement park around 5 am which is an hour before dawn. "

Karai tilted her head in confusion, "What's an amusement park?"

Tiga glanced at Karai and chuckled, "Don't worry; Sheena knows so she'll explain to you what it is." Karai looked at Sheena who nodded in her direction before facing the vice chief once more, "So that's it? Message delivery?"

"Yes, that's all for now. You should leave immediately so that you'll get there on time. You already have a hotel room booked under the name Fujibayashi for two nights if needed so you're all good to go," the vice chief stated before adding, "Before you leave, though, I need to have a word with Sheena." Karai understood. She got up, bowed before Tiga and left the room.

When Sheena came out, they left the house and started walking to the entrance of the village; some people who were still outside were giving Sheena cold glares. They continued to hold a grudge for the unintentional accident that occurred years ago and still haven't forgiven her.

Sheena just ignored them even though she was feeling self-conscious while Karai was resisting herself from yelling at them. They just passed by them, but then the people started whispering about how she was responsible for the deaths of their family members and saying that she shouldn't be considered a ninja after what she did.

Karai noticed the hurt on her cousin's face and heaved a sigh from anger. She stopped and turned around, "Hey! Get over your damn grudges already! I am sick and tired of hearing your bullshit! It was an accident!" she fumed before calming down and shaking her head, "You are all pathetic… I shouldn't even be bothering to give a lecture to all of you." They were wide-eyed, but didn't respond, not daring to go up against Karai.

Disgusted, Karai turned around and grabbed Sheena's wrist before leaving the village. Once they were far enough, Karai stopped, dropped her cousin's wrist and looked at her in concern, "You okay there?"

Sheena's face was hidden as tears started falling down her cheeks. She lifted up her head and smiled, "Thank you Karai. You're the reason why I keep my chin up every day."

Karai grinned, "What are cousins/best friends/sisters are for?"

Sheena chuckled, "I'm glad to have someone with all the qualifications." She then looked sad which Karai noticed, "Hey, stop moping around. I already told them off."

"No, it's not that…," Sheena protested. She wasn't upset about the villagers anymore; she was scared about something else.

Karai raised an eyebrow, "Then what's wrong?"

Sheena shook her head and forced a smile, "It's nothing," she said before grabbing Karai's wrist this time and dragging her, "Come on!"

"I hope there are no trap holes on the way!" Karai exclaimed as she was being dragged.

"Shut up!" Sheena yelled from the insult.

~…~

"I'm beat!" Karai said before putting her satchel on the table and plopping herself onto the bed of their hotel room.

Sheena frowned at Karai's behavior, "Hey! We didn't even walk that much! I recall using the EC to get through the water, remember? Now come on! We have to go deliver the envelope now! It's almost 5!"

Karai groaned and got up, "Fine! Let's go…" she said before they went downstairs.

As they walked out of the hotel building, Karai remembered something, "So Sheena… what's an amusement park?"

Sheena grinned, "It's a place where people go to have fun. There are rides and games to play and many other entertainments. I've been there a few times. You'd like it."

"Hmm… sounds fun," Karai said like she cared a little but, actually, she was really excited deep inside to go to this interesting place.

Her cousin sighed, "Too bad it's closed right now… Maybe we'll go tomorrow night if it's open!" she grinned.

"Sure," Karai smiled as they crossed a bridge. She turned her head to look at the moon and was amazed by the view from where she was at the bridge, but she knew she couldn't stop since they needed to get to their destination.

Sheena and Karai went on the terminal which moved over the water, leading them towards the amusement park. When Karai saw the park, she could only see the tops of some rides since there was a wall in the way. There was a ride that was wheel-shaped and had compartments around it. She was wondering what it was, but snapped out of it when the terminal stopped.

The two ninjas saw their client, an old man in a suit, standing in front of the closed doors of the amusement park, alone. They stopped in front of him. Sheena spoke, "Are you the client?"

The man nodded, "And I presume you two are the messengers?"

"That's correct," Karai answered.

"Were you followed?" he asked.

"Not that we know of," Sheena said sternly.

"Good." He took out a bag of gald while Sheena took out the envelope from her bag and they exchanged what they were holding.

"Thank you. You two should go on the terminal first. I'll wait for the next one," he stated.

"All right then," Karai said before the two left for the terminal. She sighed, leaning her elbows on the railing, "Well that was a very boring assignment… we didn't even need to do anything ninja style…"

Sheena shrugged, "Yeah, it was a C Rank mission after all…, but I guess that old guy needed it this early and seeing as how you're up during this time…"

Karai waved off a hand, "Yeah, yeah, I got it… Let's just go back to the hotel so I can go sleep… I'm tired."

Sheena chuckled, "I know…" she then looked serious, "The sun will be out soon also."

After getting off the terminal and going back to their room, they went to sleep just as the sun came up.

~…~

"_Hellooo_ hunnies of Altamira!" a certain red-head proclaimed at the entrance of the city. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice. All the women who knew him went crazy when they saw who it was while the men groaned, but didn't say anything. A crowd of women formed around him.

"Ahhh!"

"Chosen!"

"Master Zelos!"

"Marry me, chosen one!"

They were all shouting and yelling how wonderful and awesome he was. Zelos chuckled, "Settle down ladies, there's plenty of me for everyone." He then gave a wink and they all melted.

~…~

Sheena woke up a few hours later… remembering that she had another mission to carry out.

**Flashback**

"_Sheena…" Vice chief Tiga said, looking at her seriously, "Some scouts have been telling me that someone has been going around asking for information about Karai."_

_Sheena was bewildered, "What?" _

"_I know. They don't know who or what this person's intentions or motivations are yet, but the scouts are working on it. I'm surprised though… has Karai been in communication with someone? Especially since your last trip to Meltokio?"_

_Sheena didn't want to say anything, but since Karai was possibly in danger, she had to. She rubbed the back of her neck as she nervously explained to Tiga, "Well, she and the chosen did sort of meet the last time we were there, but it was nothing serious…"_

_The vice chief massaged his temples, "Out of all the people she could have possibly met… it had to be the most well-known."_

_Sheena sweatdropped, "That's exactly what I said…"_

_Tiga looked at her seriously, "Are you sure it's nothing serious?"_

_The clumsy ninja hesitated for few seconds before answering, "I'm sure." _

_Tiga nodded, "I hope so… but if there is something going on, I want you to end it. You know how fragile Karai is and the consequences of being closely involved with that kind of man."_

_Sheena looked down sadly, "I understand..."_

"_I'm glad we got that clear; now… I have another mission for you once you and Karai are done with your first one. You are to go meet up with a scout at noon and get his report on the situation." He grabbed a scroll from his pocket and placed it right next to the envelope for the first mission. "This scroll has the details and whereabouts of your other mission. As you can already tell, don't mention any of this to Karai."_

_Sheena nodded before standing up, bowing and leaving the room to meet Karai._

**Flashback Ended**

Sheena sighed. What was she thinking? She knew that the next time Zelos and Karai met, they would probably grow even closer to each other… and she would have to do something about it… even though she didn't want to.

Not wanting to think about it right now, she wrote Karai a note before leaving the room. When she was heading for the entrance to the city, she heard screaming coming from the beach and noticed a crowd of people.

Thinking that it was just a party, she didn't pay much attention to what was going on and went to go meet with the scout, not knowing that Zelos was among the crowd.

~…~

Karai woke up from her bed and noticed that the moon was already up, _'Wow, I guess I was really tired after all...' _She got up, stretched and realized that Sheena wasn't around. A piece of paper caught her attention on the table and she picked it up. Sheena wrote that she went to go get some supplies and will be back by night time.

She frowned. Sheena should have been back already then… she sighed and set the paper back down and looked at the time. It was 10:00 at night.

Having nothing to do, she decided to go exploring around the city. Instead of wearing her tank top and pants, she wore a red haltered top dress that went up to her thighs. She still wore her fingerless gloves, boots and coat.

When she went outside, she saw that the lights were on everywhere and a few people were out now. It was peaceful. She walked towards the stone bridge that she wanted to stay on earlier and leaned on the side, gazing at the moon. She didn't notice that someone was walking towards the bridge as well, unaware of her presence.

_So I'm going to see you now,_

_That's what I decided,_

_I want you to listen to this song,_

_That I have in my pocket…_

Zelos heard someone singing and when he was at the end of the bridge, he saw Karai, leaning on the side of the bridge. He was awe-struck and surprised that she was there.

_Quietly, I turn up the volume,_

_To make sure that it was there…_

Zelos went closer to her until he was a few feet behind her, wanting to hear her better.

_Oh goodbye days, right now,_

_I've got the feeling that things are going to change,_

_So long to everything up until yesterday,_

_An uncool kindness is at my side…_

_La la la la la, with you…_

When she finished, she heard clapping and turned around to see Zelos Wilder in the flesh after not seeing him for a while.

"Zelos! Were you standing there the whole time?" she exclaimed in embarrassment.

He chuckled and walked towards the side, turned around and leaned his back onto it, looking at her, "Not that long hunny; I was just walking this way when I heard a beautiful voice and saw you standing where you are." She blushed.

Zelos smiled, "That's a very nice song, by the way… never heard it before."

Karai rubbed her back nervously, "That's because I made it up myself… I thought up the tune a long time ago when I was a little girl, but I didn't make any lyrics until recently…"

He was surprised, "Really? Well, it's very good. What's it called?"

She shrugged, "I don't know yet… I haven't even finished it. I'll let you know once I'm done," she said before looking back at the moon.

"That'd be nice," he said before leaning forward on the railing this time, "So what brings you here to Altamira?"

"Uhh, vacation," she answered, not mentioning about her mission.

Zelos grinned, "Really? So did I. Who knew that we'd end up in the same place?"

Karai nodded, "Yup… small world."

"Indeed," Zelos added before looking at Karai up and down, "So… you're looking sexy tonight; what's the special occasion?" he asked while grinning again.

She blushed, "There is none… I just decided to wear something more comfortable since it was warm out, that's all."

"I guess I was lucky enough to catch you tonight then, eh hunny?" Zelos cheekily smiled. Karai just lightly punched him.

He pretended to be all hurt, "Ow… you just wounded my heart…" She ignored him, knowing that he was ok.

He stopped playing around seeing that she wasn't responding, "So did the demonic banshee come with you?"

Karai looked at him weird, not knowing who that was. Zelos chuckled, "Sheena…"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, she did; I don't know where she is right now though… she didn't come back to the hotel room yet so I decided to go outside."

"Smart choice, hunny…" he replied before continuing, "_SOO_ since you're here and I'm here, how about we go on an actual date?" he asked.

Karai looked doubtful, "I don't know… what if Sheena comes back?"

Zelos pouted, "Oh come on, it's not like this is a huge city. She'll be able to find you if she wants. _Please_… I guarantee that you'll have a fun time."

"No being perverted?" she said with a serious look.

The chosen sighed before holding a hand to his heart sincerely, "I swear that I won't and if I do, you can do what you want with me from slapping me like crazy to pushing me off a bridge."

Karai lightly laughed, "All right then."

Zelos was glad that she agreed. He pushed himself off the side of the bridge, stood up straight and held out his arm to Karai, "Shall we go then, milady?" The ninja girl rolled her eyes and looped her arm around his. They started walking.

"So where are we going?" Karai asked curiously.

"I thought that we could go to the casino first," Zelos answered.

She tilted her head, "What's a casino?"

Zelos started laughing until he saw her face of confusion and realized that she really didn't know, "Well, it's a place where people go gamble to spend their gald to get even more gald."

"I don't have that much gald… why are we even going there?" Karai frowned.

"I plan to take you everywhere in the city, including there. Don't worry, you'll be a pro in no time just like moi," Zelos cheekily said, "Besides, I'm whopping with gald so we're good."

Karai sweat dropped, "Of course you are…"

They were in front of the terminal. Zelos opened it and held out a hand for Karai, "My lady first," he said with a smile.

Karai smiled, "Thank you," she said before putting her hand in his. He led her into the terminal and closed it behind him. The vehicle started moving.

When they got to the casino, Zelos did the same thing like when they got on the terminal. Karai smiled once more as he brought her inside.

"So this is a casino, huh?" Karai said as she looked around seeing people laugh, play with strange machines and drink stuff which probably had alcohol.

"Mhmm," Zelos replied as he walked her to a card table. The dealer recognized him, "Chosen! Weren't you just here earlier?"

"Earlier?" Karai said while grinding her teeth as she stared at her date right next to her. He was rubbing the back of his neck while grinning, "Yeah, I wasn't tired yet so I thought I'd come back and continue my winning streak." He took out his chips for betting.

The dealer was confused, "But you told me you were tired and was going back to the hotel?"

Karai stared at Zelos while he protested, "No, no, I was just getting some fresh air. I'm all good now," he said while sitting, "Now let's play some blackjack!" The dealer shrugged and started dealing the cards as Karai took a seat next to him, not bothering to ask. Two other guys were sitting in the same table as well and didn't look too happy with Zelos being back, but didn't say anything.

"Miss, are you going to play as well?" the dealer asked. Karai politely declined, "Oh no, I'm just watching."

"Ok, suit yourself," the dealer said, giving out the cards while skipping her.

"Humph," the guy who was on her other side said. Karai got annoyed by that, "Excuse me… is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, not at all," the guy protested, "Just wondering why you are here in the first place if you aren't even going to play. I'm assuming you just wanted to sit next to mister high and mighty right next to you."

She was about to snap at him, but a hand went on her shoulder. Karai turned and stared at Zelos.

"Calm down Karai, he's just had a few drinks. Besides, you can play anytime you want so he doesn't know what he's talking about," he said before winking at her and paying attention to the game.

Karai was determined to know how to play the game and prove the jerk wrong. She carefully watched.

After carefully analyzing three rounds where Zelos won twice and the guy who insulted her won once, she understood.

"I'm playing now," Karai said out of nowhere when the fourth round was over. Zelos grinned, placed chips for both of them and whispered to her, "Let's see how much you learned then," before looking up, "Dealer?" The dealer nodded and set the cards.

"Don't cry when I beat you," the guy sneered.

"Don't talk to me, I'm playing," Karai retorted. Zelos, the dealer and the other guy snickered this time while the guy scowled from her insult.

_**Ten minutes later…**_

"Hit me."

The dealer put another card down and Karai got exactly 21... for the fifth time in a row.

The guy stood up and slammed his hands down onto the table, "How could she have won 5 times!"

"I'm sorry to have made you cry," Karai smiled innocently while placing her elbows on the table and leaning her head on her hands.

Zelos grinned, "Looks like she got you there buddy. Better luck next time. We've got to get going." He grabbed all their chips and stood up with Karai following, "See ya."

The guy growled once they left since Karai won most of his chips.

After cashing in the chips and receiving gald in return, they left the casino. Zelos laughed as he placed an arm around Karai's shoulder, "Looks like you showed the guy whose boss, didn't you hunny?"

Karai smiled, "I guess I did… thank you for what you did."

Zelos grinned, "It was nothing… I knew you would get my hint. Besides, we wouldn't want you to end up doing something that might get you in trouble, right?"

Karai nodded, "Thank you Zelos, but give yourself some credit, you did help me out. I was surprised though that you didn't do anything when he called you _mister high and mighty_."

"I basically am high and mighty, aren't I? Hehe," he replied.

Karai shook her head as they went back onto the terminal and it started moving, "So where are we going now?"

"I would have taken you to the other bridge, but there is construction going on over there, so I thought we'd go have some fun somewhere else," Zelos smiled.

Karai had a stress mark on her head. The red-head noticed and backed away slowly, "I didn't mean it like that… I meant we should go to the amusement park."

Her eyes filled with excitement which Zelos noticed, causing him to chuckle, "Looks like your excited then?"

She shook her head and turned around, "What are you talking about? It's just all right." She said with a slight smile, glad that her back was to him.

Zelos knew that she was in denial, but didn't push it, "If you say so…" The terminal stopped.

"Oh, we're here already," Zelos said before grabbing Karai's arm and pulling her out of the terminal.

Karai's eyes widened from the sight of the amusement park. The doors were opened this time and she could see the whole thing now as it was endowed with brilliant lights, "Wow…"

Zelos noticed the happy look on Karai's face, "I'm guessing from that look… you've never been to an amusement park then? Just like the casino?"

She sighed, "You're right…"

He laughed before placing an arm around her shoulder once more, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Now let's go," he said before bringing her into the park.

When they went in, it was Karai dragging Zelos around. She was having so much fun; playing games, going on rides, doing things that she has never done before. For the first time in her life, she was truly happy, especially with Zelos by her side.

Zelos didn't care that she was dragging him around as long as she was bright and cheerful. She didn't look like the sad, gloomy girl that he saw when he first met her. He didn't like seeing her that way… so as long as she was happy, then so was he… because that was all that mattered to him at the moment…

_**Meanwhile… somewhere outside of Altamira… DEEP underground…**_

"Of all the times I fell in a hole…," Sheena muttered while following the endless tunnel. She looked at her watch, "Oh great, it's already night time…"

Corrine was sitting on her shoulder, "Don't worry Sheena… we'll get out of here soon," he encouraged.

"That's what you said when we first got here," she moped as she continued walking. She was glad that they didn't run into any monsters or else it would take even longer.

Somehow… the clumsy ninja ended up in this situation hours ago on her return from her mission.

**Flashback**

_Sheena was happy with the scout's report saying that he hasn't heard anything, but still, something could happen. They just had to be more careful. _

_She checked her watch and saw that it has been two hours since she left the meeting place with the scout. She would just get back by nightfall. _

_Sheena was exhausted, but she was determined to make it back in time and ran as fast as she could. _

_She ran and ran until something unexpected happened… _

_When she took a step on some grass, her foot went through it, revealing a large hole. She realized that she was now stepping on nothing and tried to grab for something, but it was too late… she screamed as she fell in, "OH CRAP!" _

**Flashback Ended**

She sighed, "I hope Karai isn't too worried… because at this rate… we'll be back by morning since… I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I'M GOING!" she shouted in frustration, about to pull her hair apart.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter!<strong>

**Poor Sheena… stuck underground for how many hours...**

**Anyway, hoped you liked it! The lyrics I put up for Goodbye Days by Yui is the English translation of the song which is sung in Japanese.**

**Review?**


	5. Revelation

**Chapter 5: Revelation ****[Lol this title reminds me of a certain game that's going to come out… xD] **

**Next chapter up! Thanks to those who reviewed ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: Dark Flame Alchemist does not own Tales of Symphonia… at all**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everyone's Point of View<strong>_

After the amusement park, Zelos and Karai went for a walk on the beach, just talking. Zelos had an arm around her shoulders.

"So how did you manage to not get anyone to recognize you when we were at the amusement park anyway?" she asked curiously, "I thought people would have been going after you once they saw you there?"

"Well… not many people outside of Meltokio know what I look like, so of course they wouldn't recognize me," Zelos said, answering her question, "You didn't even know who I was, remember?" he added.

"Yeah, you have a point," Kurai stated, "But what about the ones who did know you? I'm pretty sure they would have tried to get to you."

"Well…" Zelos started before reminiscing.

**Flashback**

"_Here ya go boys," Zelos grinned, giving two security guards a small bag of gald each, "Now make sure that you take care of the people who notice who I am and are approaching me and my date, mmkay? Just don't kill them… I managed to avoid some already so just keep an eye out for them as well."_

_The two nodded as Zelos went to go meet up with Karai who was waiting for him on a bench. She frowned and crossed her arms once she saw him, "What took you so long?" _

"_Sorry hunny, I just couldn't help but stare at my good looks in the mirror a little longer," he winked. She just rolled her eyes before getting up and pulling Zelos' wrist, "Whatever, let's go already! I want to go on that giant wheel ride!"_

_Zelos chuckled, "That's a Ferris wheel …" he said while getting dragged. _

_A woman recognized Zelos and was about to shout until someone covered her mouth out of nowhere. She stared at who did it and it was a security guard. He let go of her mouth, "Ma'am I need to have a word with you," he said, bringing her in the other direction opposite from where Zelos and Karai went._

_The woman was protesting, wanting to go see the chosen, "But, but…," she protested. _

_When Karai and Zelos were on the line, a small girl was walking by and noticed Zelos. She almost said something, but the other security guard came and gave her a lollipop. She instantly forgot, "Yay, a lollipop!" she exclaimed before going on her merry way._

_Zelos took a glance at the security guard and gave him the thumbs up which Karai didn't notice since she was intrigued by the ride._

**Flashback Ended**

Zelos smirked and winked at her, "Don't worry… I have my ways…"

Karai sighed, "Whatever you say," she said, placing her head on his shoulder as they continued walking.

They then heard laughing up ahead and looked at where it was coming from. They could see two guys kicking sand at someone who was on the ground.

Karai became pissed and got out of Zelos' grip so she can go see what was going on. Zelos followed behind her.

"Hey! You two! What do you think you're doing?" Karai yelled.

The two stopped what they were doing and looked to see Karai stopping in front of them with her hands on her hips. They didn't notice the chosen coming right behind her.

The guy on the right smirked, "Just taking care of some half-elf trash."

The guy on the left nodded, "Who cares about them anyway? They're weird…"

Karai clenched her fist, "Who cares? You have no right to disrespect someone's life like that! Now I suggest that you get your asses out of here before I toss them into the ocean!"

Zelos just watched her as he was baffled that she would defend a half-elf even though they were hugely discriminated by everyone.

They laughed. "Oh really? You, a woman, is going to do that?" the guy on the left replied.

Karai took out her blade in her boot and held it in front of her, "Don't underestimate me."

Zelos decided to do something and stood by her side, taking out his sword, "You should listen to her. Besides, you'll have to go through me first," he smirked.

The two realized who he was, "Chosen!"

"Yup, it is me. Now I suggest you do as the lady says and skedaddle before anyone gets hurt," Zelos replied, meaning what he said. Scared, they ran off.

Karai put her blade back in her boot and kneeled before the scared half-elf girl, placing a hand to her back, "Hey, you all right there?" she asked while Zelos put his sword away before he stood back and watched.

The girl cringed, "Please don't hurt me…"

Karai shook her head, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend."

She opened her eyes slowly and calmed down; she looked at Karai, "A-a friend? But everyone is supposed to hate half-elves…"

Karai smiled as she helped up the girl until she was standing, "Well, I don't. My name is Karai. What's yours?"

"I'm… Jean," she replied, "I really should be going though. I'm supposed to meet my mom, but got delayed because of those guys."

"All right then, it was nice to meet you, Jean," Karai politely said, "Just be careful next time."

"Thank you for helping me, Ma'am. I really appreciate it," Jean said before heading in a different direction. Karai pushed herself up, watching the young half-elf leave.

"That was… sweet of you," Zelos said to Karai.

She turned around and looked at him, "Yeah, I guess."

Zelos chuckled as he walked in front of her, "Hardly anybody would do that, especially with half-elves, you know," he reminded her, "They _are _the most discriminated in the world after all."

"Well I'm different," Karai replied confidently.

The red-head gave a slight smile, "I know. Come on," he said while taking her hand and bringing her away from the beach.

They went to the stone bridge and just leaned on the side again, just like earlier.

"So why did you do it?" Zelos asked, really curious.

Karai was confused, "Do what?"

"Help out that half-elf?"

"Well, I just think people shouldn't be judged like that… because from how I see it, we are all equal, yet unique in our own way. It doesn't matter if you are human, half-elf, elf… what matters is the kind of person you are," she said strongly before sighing as Zelos listened to her carefully, "My parents had even felt the same way too. I guess you can say that's a reason why I don't like discrimination… but I still have my own reasons."

"What happened to them?" Zelos asked, taking note of the word "had."

"They died when I was younger… my mother died from critical wounds after she and her team were ambushed during their mission and my father died during an incident four years later after her. Talk about bad luck."

"I'm sorry," Zelos said as he placed his hand on top of hers.

She looked at him and smiled, "It's all right. What happened happened already."

"My mother died… saving me from an attack made by a half-elf…" he started, before looking towards the sea, "That is why I detest them."

"My condolences," Karai said sadly, "That must have been hard to take in…"

"It was…," Zelos told her before deciding to change the subject, "Any who…" he started before standing away from the side of the bridge and facing Karai while she did the same in curiosity.

He held both of her hands in front of him and looked down at her since she only went up to his chest. "After spending time with you tonight, I realize that I really like you… in a different, yet good way than any other woman I've known and I sincerely mean it. So… will you go out with me?"

Karai was stunned by his bold move and looked down to take a few seconds to think. When she came to a decision, she looked up at him and nodded, "Yes."

Zelos grinned and embraced her tightly before letting go and looking towards the ocean view once more, not knowing what to do next since he never was in a serious relationship before so he just improvised, "You know… the sunrise is nice to look at from this spot."

Karai blanked, "R-really?"

"Yeah, it's going to be up in a matter of minutes," Zelos stated.

"What?" Karai looked at her watch and saw that it was 5:55 am, _'Shit, my alarm didn't set off!"_ She began to panic, "Z-zelos, I think I'll just go back to the hotel already."

He put his hands behind his head and grinned at her, "What's the rush? It's only in a few minutes."

"Zelos, I had a wonderful time, but I want to go back… now," she ordered with a serious, yet pleading look.

He looked at her and nodded, "All right, all right. Come on, I'll take you back," he submitted while taking her hand to lead her to the hotel… in a slow pace.

She started to panic even more, _'Damn it, can he go even slower?' _she thought while turning her head. The sun wasn't up yet, but she could see light starting to appear. She quickly looked up to Zelos, "Can we go a little faster, please…"

"We're almost there, don't worry," he responded.

She looked back once more and the sun started to appear, _'Shit...' _Karai sighed and looked down, "I'm sorry…," she softly said.

Zelos was confused and was about to ask her why she was apologizing, but she pulled herself away from his and ran past him.

"Wait, Karai!" He yelled, following her.

She ran and ran, heading for the hotel entrance, panting on the way, _'Come on, almost there!' _Karai turned towards the steps to go up, reaching for the door, but she missed a step and was about to fall back from losing her balance, but someone caught her and turned her around with their arms around her. She couldn't see the person, but knew the voice who spoke, "What's wrong? Are you all right?" Zelos asked in concern.

"I can't stay outside right now… please, let's just go inside first," she said, keeping her eyes away from the horizon.

He helped her up and inside the hotel. Once they got in, she bolted up the stairs with him right behind, trying to catch up to her in case he lost sight of her. She finally got to her floor and ran in front of the door to the room she was staying at with Sheena.

Karai held onto the door knob with the key inserted for a few seconds to catch her breath, just as Zelos caught up to her, eagerly waiting to find out what she had to say. She unlocked the door and as she opened it, sunlight automatically hit her, causing her to back away into the hallway again, squeezing her eyes shut, until she bumped into Zelos' chest.

'_Crap… I forgot to close the damn curtains before I left the room!' _she thought, feeling stupid for forgetting to do such a task. After getting the hint that the sunlight bothered her somehow, he automatically knew what to do. Zelos moved her to the side as she covered her face with her hands and ran into the room to close all the curtains.

When he was done with his task, he went back into the hallway and led Karai, who was still covering her face, into the room and sat her onto the nearest bed before he dragged a chair in front of her. He sat down and looked at her seriously, "What's going on Karai?"

She took her hands away from her face showing her teary eyes. Her vision was slightly blurred from the sun just hitting her out of nowhere.

Karai heaved a sigh and looked down, "This is why I can't go outside during the day… I have this sickness… where I'm allergic to sun exposure. If I had stayed out any longer…," she replied, turning her head to the side and not finishing her sentence.

Zelos now understood why he had only seen her outside during the night and why she pleaded with him on that day to not open the curtains. He sighed, holding her hands in his and looking at her seriously, "Why didn't you tell me then? I would have had you back here hours before the sun would come up."

Karai looked away, ashamed, "I thought you would have seen me differently… in a bad way, if you knew…" Her face suddenly hardened as she turned to look at him again, "Now you know I can't live a normal life… You probably think I'm pathetic for being scared of going under the sun…"

Zelos sighed, "Karai…"

She cut him off before he could say anything, "I'm sorry, but I don't think this is going to work out. I change my mind. I wasn't thinking clearly before, but I realize now that it was stupid to assume that I could have any relationship with anyone… especially with someone like you." She released his hold on her hands and got up, walking to the desk with her back to him, "Just leave… please."

Zelos just continued to sit there with a blank stare, thinking about what she said. After a few minutes, he chuckled and got up, shrugging, "All right, voluptuous beauty, if that's what you want. The date was all right, but _we_ probably wouldn't have lasted anyway. Oh well, I'll be going now," he finished saying before putting his hands behind his head and headed towards the door.

He opened it and grinned at her through the mirror as she was watching him go, "Be careful not to go out in the sun; you wouldn't want to ruin your gorgeous complexion, mmkay?"

Anger was building up inside her, "That's enough… it's not like I didn't know that in the first place… would you just get out now."

He saw that she looked upset with him and winked at her, "See ya; you should stop by my place when you visit Meltokio next time," he said before closing the door behind him.

Karai walked to the wall and leaned on it before sliding down. Pain, yet satisfaction were written in her face.

Zelos had his forehead and hand leaning on the door after he had closed it. He realized that he wasn't thinking clearly either when he asked her to go out with him, remembering that people were after him and could use her as an advantage. He hoped she would hate and forget about him now, for her own sake because he cared deeply for her.

They both sighed, _'It's better this way…' _they both thought at the same time, not knowing that the other was thinking the same thing.

~…~

Sheena finally made it back to Altamira after finding a way out of the endless tunnel. She was so exhausted and glad that they had the hotel room for another day so that she can take a shower and then sleep. Corrine already poofed away after Sheena was outside since he was just out to keep her company.

She went into the hotel and onto the elevator, too tired to go up the stairs. When the elevator doors opened at the floor to her and Karai's room, Zelos was standing there.

Sheena was flabbergasted, "Zelos? What are you doing here?" she asked as she got off the elevator which closed behind her.

"Well, well… look who finally decided to show up?" Zelos lightly chuckled.

A stress mark appeared on her head, "Don't change the subject!"

He sighed, "I brought your lovely cousin back to your room after we went on a date."

Her eyes widened, "You guys did WHAT?" _'Oh no, if they are in a relationship now… Tiga will kill me.'_

"Yup, but she doesn't want to see me anymore so I'm leaving. I should be going back home already anyway. I think that's enough vacation for me," Zelos stated with his hands behind his back.

Sheena was relieved and was about to tell him that he'd better leave already, but realized something, "Wait… you just brought her back now?" she shouted while looking at the sun that was out.

"Don't worry; she made it back just in the nick in time, but the sunlight hit her face when we got back because the curtains were left opened. You should probably get her checked out by the doctor, just in case," he said before quickly heading for the stairs.

"Hold on!"

Zelos stopped to hear what she had to say.

"So… you know then?" she asked curiously.

He turned his head slightly, "Know what?" he responded before going down the stairs.

Annoyed, Sheena ran into the room and didn't see her cousin anywhere. She was about to shout her name when she heard the shower running.

Relieved, she went towards the bathroom door and opened it slightly, "Karai, you in there?"

"Yeah, I just got in!" she said from the shower.

Sheena sighed, _'She sounds all right, but is she really?' _"Okay, just making sure."

"I know… so where have you been all this time?" she asked.

The clumsy ninja nervously laughed, "It is a quite a story… I'll tell you once you're done."

"All right."

"By the way, I ran into the idiot chosen on the way here… he told me you guys went on a date?" Sheena curiously questioned.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds, but eventually spoke, "Yeah, it was okay."

"Zelos told me what happened. I think we should head straight for Meltokio as soon as the sun sets…" Sheena replied worriedly.

"I know, I know."

"Ok then, I'll let you finish up your shower," she mentioned before closing the door.

Inside the shower, Karai leaned her back against the tiled wall with the water splashing onto her skin. She sighed once more as she recollected what happened during that night, happy that she was able to spend time with him at least, even if it was going to be the only time.

_**That night… in Meltokio…**_

Karai was laying down on the patient table with Dr. Aura checking out her eyes and face.

Sheena was sitting down on a chair, anxiously waiting to see what the verdict was.

Once the doctor was done inspecting, she looked at Karai and smiled, "You should be fine. It was just a very small exposure right?"

Sheena sighed in relief while Karai looked relieved herself before she nodded, "I wasn't even outside when it happened. The sunlight was going through the windows and it got to me since there were no protective screens and the curtains were opened."

"At least it wasn't a direct exposure, but you should still be careful," Dr. Aura stated.

Karai sighed, "I'm sorry doctor; I guess my alarm broke, but I should have still been paying attention to the time. I got carried away."

"It's all right; just make sure that you be more aware of the time. You don't want to get any severe conditions if you're in the sunlight…"

The crimson-eyed girl understood and nodded, "I will."

~…~

The two were headed for the inn since the sun would be up in a couple of hours. They were lucky that they got to Meltokio in such a short time since they had the EC with them.

Sheena sighed, "I'm glad that it wasn't too serious…"

"Yeah…" Karai answered softly, "I'm sorry for making you go through this. We would have been back in Mizuho by now if it wasn't for me."

"Karai, don't worry about it. What matters is that you're all right," the violet-eyed ninja assured her before looking concerned for her cousin, "But, I did notice that you've been acting weird since we left Altamira… are you all right?"

Karai looked at her and forced a smile, "I'm fine; just tired," she said, turning forward again.

Sheena shook her head, knowing that something was bothering her, and she knew it had to do with Zelos… but she decided not to ask since she knew Karai was just going to deny it, "If you're sure…" she replied as they passed the fountain.

Unbeknownst to either of the girls, Zelos was sitting on top of the church, watching the figure of the girl that he was fonded of become smaller until he could no longer see her.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter! Hope you… uh… sort of liked it. Don't worry, things will get better in chapter 7! ;)<strong>


	6. It's Better this Way or is it?

**Chapter 6: It's Better this Way… or is it?**

**Hello my readers (even though you are so few)! I'm sorry for the _really _late update . **

**I have most of the last chapters planned out… it's just typing them into actual chapters is just being a pain especially since I've been busy with college homework. T.T **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's shorter than usual!**

**Disclaimer: Dark-Flame Alchemist doesn't own Tales of Symphonia.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karai's Point of View<strong>_

It's been about two months since we've been to Altamira and since I last saw Zelos.

To be honest, I've been feeling worse than I normally would be and it was all because of that idiot.

Scratch that… I'm the idiot, because it was really my fault since I told him I didn't want to see him again so I deserved this punishment.

Sheena knew about my behavior and the cause for it since day one and I didn't have to tell her anything. Knowing me, she kept quiet about it though and just tried her best to cheer me up. I would keep on a smile as much as I can, not wanting her to worry when we had other matters to take care of.

Vice-chief Tiga even knew something was wrong with me, but I told him that everything was fine. I don't think he believed me, but I assured him.

Right now, Sheena and I were back in Meltokio once more because of my check-up. She stayed in the inn to sleep while I went to the clinic by myself. I was headed there already, hoping to not run into Zelos anytime.

"Hey _hunny_! Long time no see!"

I froze after hearing the voice of the person that I unsuccessfully managed to avoid. I hesitantly turned around, seeing _him_ walking towards me, _'Somebody up there probably hates me right now…' _I thought irritably, wanting to run and get away, but that wouldn't be very nice of me.

"Z-zelos… hi, how are you?" I nervously greeted as he stopped in front of me.

He grinned, "I'm doing A-okay!" he responded while putting his hands behind his neck, "And how about yourself?"

"I'm all right," I answered, crossing my arms. _'Liar…' _

"That's good, so did you get checked out that day?" he asked curiously.

Knowing that he was talking about that day in Altamira, I was surprised that he would ask such a question, "Yeah, the doctor said I was fine and seeing how I'm still here, you just confirmed it yourself."

He nodded in acknowledgement before chuckling, "You know, I'm relieved. I thought you were going to ignore me there for a sec, considering that you said you didn't want to see my beautiful face again."

A stress mark appeared on my head, "Well, I didn't want to be rude."

He held his hands up in defense, "I was just joking, no need to get all steamed."

"Whatever, I'm late for my doctor's appointment so I'd best be going now," I replied with irritation still written on my face.

"Yeah, I should be going myself. I'm headed off to a hunny's house right now, if you know what I mean," he grinned and winked at me.

I felt as if a knife had stabbed my heart when he said that, feeling like he had somewhat betrayed me. It was stupid of me to feel that way since we weren't in a relationship so I had no reason to get worked up. I just scoffed at him in disgust, "Of course, why _else_ would you be out this late? Have fun."

I turned around, my back facing him before I took a side glance, "Goodbye Zelos…," I said before leaving.

"Goodbye hunny! It was nice seeing you again!" I heard him yell out loud while I rushed to get away from him as soon as possible. It pained me to see him, especially when he acted the way he did just now because, despite his playboy side, I really did like him… to the point where I was starting to fall for him.

Alas, it wasn't meant to be. I lived in the lonesome night while he walked through the lively day and the fact that I was going to be gone soon didn't help the situation at all. He would just end up hurt and I wouldn't wish such a fate for him. He already had enough problems to deal with already.

As I went farther away from him, I kept assuring myself that things were better this way and that he didn't need me, even though I felt that I needed him.

'_Yeah, things are best the way they are now… If I was able to survive with only Sheena by my side for this long, then I can most certainly do it again… I can move on,' _I said to myself one last time before I knew he couldn't see me anymore.

But, if I had turned my head fully to look at him before, I would have seen him looking all pained as well. Would I have thought differently if I saw the expression on his face that reflected from my own?

_**Everyone's Point of View**_

_**Hours Later…**_

Sheena left the weapons shop after picking up the blades that she reserved for Karai's birthday next month. They were nicely wrapped up in a red wrapping paper with a white bow. Besides that, she also got a different type of blades that Karai didn't have yet. She felt that, in time, Karai would eventually need to use the new set if she wanted to continue her missions.

She hoped Karai would be happy with her presents after seeing her cousin being all mellow for the last two months even though Sheena knew that she tried to not be.

As she walked around the market, she noticed the red-head that she was exactly going to look for. His back was to her as he walked along the streets, looking quiet than he normally would be.

"Zelos!" she shouted, catching his attention. He turned around and waited as she sprinted towards him.

"Hey huge melons, what's up?" he grinned just as Sheena stopped in front of him.

Sheena sighed, _'I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that…_' she thought before forcing a smile, "I'm doing fine Zelos, how about you?"

Zelos nodded, "Doing pretty well myself. Now if that's all that you wanted to ask, I best be going." He really didn't want to talk to Sheena after seeing Karai not too long ago. The only reason he decided to talk to Karai in the first place was to make sure that she was all right from the incident on the day they were at Altamira.

"No, I also wanted to ask-," she started to say but was cut off.

"Nope? Ok then," he replied quickly before turning around.

"What? Wait!"

"I gotta go-,"

"Hold on!"

"-meet my-,"

Sheena had enough and shouted this time, "WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN!"

Zelos sighed and turned back to face her again, crossing his arms, "Ok, ok… what do you want?"

She calmed down and spoke not so loud this time, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want you to see Karai again."

The red-head let out a laugh, "Now why would you want to do that? She made it clear that she didn't want to see me again, you know?" he pointed out without mentioning the encounter that he and Karai had just hours ago.

Sheena sighed, "I know, but she's clearly unhappy," she said before looking at him miserably, "And I don't like seeing her like that. She's been that way for as long as I can remember and I don't blame her. But… it hurts, feeling like I can't do anything more for her besides cheer her up, when she has always managed to help me with my problems and keep my head up high."

"That's very sad and all, but what does that have to do with me then?" he asked curiously. He didn't show it, but he also didn't like seeing Karai sad, even though he continued to feel like he wouldn't be able to give her the happiness she needed.

"You're the only other person she's actually comfortable being with," Sheena confidently said.

"That's ridiculous. There must be someone or something else that can make her happy," he scoffed, denying that he could do anything to help Karai.

Sheena grunted in frustration and began shouting, "Come on Zelos! If I didn't think you could do it, I wouldn't be disobeying orders to make sure that the both of you don't get involved with each other!" She was so glad that people weren't around to see them arguing or else they would have probably been surrounded by now.

"And I'm guessing you were supposed to make sure that never happened because something might happen to her, because of my chosen status, am I correct?" he stated with a raised eyebrow.

Realizing what she said, she growled before sighing in defeat, "Yes it was…"

"See…" he said with a satisfied look before turning around and starting to walk off, "All the more reason why we are better off away from each other. Anyway, I really should get going. I'll talk to you some other time."

"B-but…," she stuttered as she watched him leave. Sheena then realized that Zelos knew that he would be putting Karai in danger in the first place, which was why he let Karai get her way in not wanting to see him again. They were both being stubborn, thinking that they were doing the right thing for the other's sake.

She just continued to watch the Chosen's figure get further and further out of sight, feeling that there was nothing she could do at the moment to mend the relationship between the two.

Once she couldn't see Zelos anymore, the frustrated Sheena dragged herself back to the hotel to cool herself off and hide Karai's present before she could awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, I hope you enjoyed! Also, if you had noticed, I used 1st POV for the first half of the chapter. That's the POV I usually use with my Kaze no Stigma story and I wanted to try it out here even though I mainly use third person. Chapter 8 will also be in 1st POV. <strong>

**I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
